Catch My Breath
by SaraTheFlash
Summary: Elena Scott moves to Central City to work as a Forensic Scientist. When she arrives, she discovers that she'll be working as a partner to none other than her extremely close childhood best friend: Barry Allen. What will happen when she is struck by lightning on the same night that Barry is? *Season 1*
1. Prologue

**~ Prologue ~**

 _To Understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first._

 _You need to believe in the impossible._

 _Can you do that? Good._

 _You see that red blur? That's my best friend, Barry Allen._

 _He's the fastest man alive. As for me... I have a different talent._

 _But we're getting ahead of ourselves._

 _To understand how our story plays out, you have to first understand how it began._

 _This is the story of Barry Allen, and me, Elena Scott._

 _And together, we can do incredible things._


	2. SoundTrack

***This is just a list of songs that I'll be listening to while writing this! You can skip it if you want!***

 **~ Soundtrack ~**

 _Runnin'_ by _Adam Lambert_

.

 _Centuries_ by _Fall Out Boy_

.

 _Ready Aim Fire_ by _Imagine Dragons_

.

 _Kyrptonite_ by _Three Doors Down_

.

 _Point of No Return_ by _Starset_

.

 _I Just Wanna Run_ by _Downtown Fiction_

.

 _Shots Fired_ by _Breath Carolina_

.

 _My Demons_ by _Starset_

.

 _Take Back_ by _Adam Lambert_

.

 _Castle of Glass_ by _Linkin Park_


	3. Chaper 1: A New City & A Familiar Face

**Hey! c:**

 **First, you can find the trailer for this fic on youtube, simply search "** Catch My Breath Trailer **" and it will be one of the first links! My youtube name is** Sara TheFlash **!**

 **ITS THE FIRST ONE I'VE EVER MADE! WHOO!**

 **Also, THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, AND REVIWES! I'm SO happy that you all like my story so far, it honestly made my day! :D And it's only the PROLOGUE! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

 **Well, I could go on and on about how much you guys rock, but I'll just give you a gift instead...**

 **Here's the first official chapter! *Studio Applause***

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New City & A Familiar Face**

 _ **Elena POV**_

I was bored.

Now, I know what you're thinking, how could I be bored at the sight of my first crime scene? Shouldn't I be scared, or nervous, or even excited about being here?

Well, I'm not like most people.

Besides, for some strange reason, they told me that I had to wait for my 'partner' to show up before I could do my job as a forensic scientist. Sadly, whoever this guy is, he's really late.

"Second robbery this week." I overheard one of the detectives, Fred Chyre, as he approached where I stood along with Inspector Joe West, who was the father of one of my old friends, Iris.

"The teller ID'd Clyde Mardon as the shooter." Joe stated.

"What? Oh geez, the Mardon brothers are back." Chyre sighed, "Didn't we already put those low-lives in prison?"

"Yeah, on a 10-20 stretch." Joe replied, "Which, in Central City's warped mess, comes to two years time served."

Just then, Captain Singh strode up to us, and I gave an internal sigh. I really didn't like him, but he was my new boss, so I guess I'll learn to deal with it.

"What do we got?" he inquired.

"Perps took the bask, shot out the cameras, and as a chaser, killed the security guard over there." Joe notified him, "I got units kicking in doors of known Mardon brothers associates."

"CSI been over it?" Singh questioned, glancing at me briefly.

"Uh, no." Joe admitted.

"Well why not?" Singh asked grouchily, "She's right there."

"Well," Joe rubbed the back of his neck, "We're waiting for-"

"Sorry, sorry!" a vaguely familiar voice cut off his words, and I looked up to see who it was.

"Barry?!" I exclaimed as his emerald green eyes met my hazel ones.

"Elena?" he too froze, and a grin lit up his face, causing me to smile wide.

I let out a small laugh and hurried to embrace him, wrapping my arms around him as he did the same. Due to the fact that I was only 5'2 to his 6'2, he practically towered over me, but in that moment, I didn't care.

"Can you two continue this later?" Singh rudely cut in, "We have a crime scene that isn't gonna investigate itself."

I bit back a retort, and instead reluctantly released Barry.

"So what was it this time Mister Allen? Did you forget to set your alarm clock?" Singh continued with his rant, "Before you answer, I should remind you, the excuse you gave last time was car trouble. Wanna know why that one was particularly memorable?"

"I don't own a car." Barry stated sheepishly, and I held back a laugh. Same old Barry Allen.

"He was running an errand for me." Joe defended, "Barry, did you get me what I asked for?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." he confirmed taking out a half-eaten candy bar, "I had a few bites of it..."

I stifled another laugh, shaking my head. I grabbed Barry's arm and dragged him over to the scene of the crime. That's when I noticed the pattern in the dirt on the ground.

I met Barry's eyes, and motioned my head towards the markings. His eyes lit up with recognition and we both dropped to the ground, peering at the tracks.

"What ar-" Chyre began to question, but he was silenced by Joe.

My eyes narrowed with concentration as I observed the patterns and measurements.

 _Rear super-wide tires._

 _12 inches with asymmetrical tread._

I stood up suddenly, Barry doing the same.

"Getaway car us a Mustang Shelby GT-500." I stated, causing two out of the three detectives' eyes to widen slightly in surprise.

"How did you-" Singh looked skeptical at my quick and specific answer.

"Shelby's have a rear super-wide tire specific to that model." Barry explained, crouching down next to the tracks, "Hmmm, there's something else..."

As he trailed off, he reached into Chyre's front shirt pocket and plucked out a pen. He used the pen to pick up some brown stuff from on top of the prints, causing me to wrinkle my nose.

"Fecal excrement." Barry noted, "Animal, I'd guess."

"My dad gave me that pen." Chyre stated, making me internally cringe, "Before he died."

"Uh, sorry." Barry apologized awkwardly.

* * *

I sat on top of one of the tables in Barry's lab- which was my lab too now- eating some french fries for my lunch break while Barry tested some samples. We were talking about random things, just catching up with one another.

"So, where did you move here from?" Barry inquired, peering into a microscope.

"Starling City." I told him, smiling as I remembered everyone, "I was rooming with another close friend of mine."

"Sounds nice." Barry stood up from the microscope and made his way over to a computer, "If you don't mind me asking, why the change of scenery?"

"I don't know," I lied, "I guess I just needed a fresh start."

I mentally cringed, knowing that Barry would definitely see through my lame excuse, but there was no way I would be able to tell him why I left. I had to keep the secret safe.

You see, when I was in Starling, my best friend Felicity Smoak- who I was staying with at the time- and I had met a man named Oliver Queen, the rich billionaire that had been shipwrecked on an island for five years. After a while, we eventually both found out his secret: he was the Green Arrow. Although I was great friends with him and everyone else on Team Arrow, I felt like my destiny was somewhere else. So, I decided to come to Central City and see what happens, with the promise that I'd stay in touch.

Barry shot me a curious glance, looking up from the computer screen and opening his mouth to speak, but a familiar voice interrupted before he could get the words out.

"Hey!" Iris West strode into the room, a smile on her face, "I am ready to see this at- ELENA?"

I grinned as her mouth dropped open when she saw me, but her hesitation only lasted for a second before her eyes lit up along with a huge smile. She rushed over and we shared a hug. When we pulled away, she looked like she was about to unleash a tidal wave of questions, but I spoke up before she could.

"I got here late last night, I came from Starling City, yes, I do work here now as a CSI and Barry's new partner," I listed, "Barry and I were reunited about an hour ago at a crime scene, and no, I do not know why your father didn't tell you I was coming."

Iris nodded in affirmation at my responses while Barry looked slightly shocked.

"What?" I sent a grin at the surprised male, "She _is_ one of my two best girl friends."

"Alright, new plan." Iris stated, "We all go to see this atom smashy thing, then the three of us go grab some donuts and reminisce."

"Sorry Ris," I sighed, using my old nickname for her, "There was a shooting today and your dad needs Barry and I to process some evidence."

"And I don't know if we're going to be able to make it Star Labs." Barry finished.

"But, seeing this thing turn on is like your dream. Your sad little nerdy dream." she said, "Plus, I canceled a date for this."

Iris grabbed one of my fries and stuck it in her mouth, causing me to make a disgruntled noise.

"Hey! Hands off my fries!" I exclaimed, snatching the box away as she tried to grab another, "Unbelievable."

"I'm stress-eating over my dissertation." she notified me, "We started selling cronuts at Jitters, I ate two today. If I don't graduate soon, I'm gonna be more muffin-top than woman."

"You look amazing." I assured her, rolling my eyes playfully.

"What is so important about this particle accelerator anyway?" Iris questioned.

"Harrison Wells' work in quantum theory is light-years ahead of anything they're doing at CERN." Barry stated.

"You're doing that thing where you're not speaking English." Iris told him.

Barry sighed and moved over to a clear writing board, grabbing a marker and drawing a dot in the center.

"Okay." Barry started, "Just imagine that dot is everything the human race has ever learned until this moment."

"Does that include twerking?" Iris joked.

"Or the Cinnimon Challenge?" I added, then chuckled, "'Cause it was hilarious how many people choked on cinnimon just to entertain the internet."

Barry ignored us and drew a much larger circle around the the dot.

"That is everything we could learn from the particle accelerator." he gestured at the drawing, "It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will literally change the way that we think about everything."

"You gotta get yourself a girlfriend." Iris smirked, turning to me as I chewed on another fry, "What about you, Elena? Willing to volunteer?"

I almost choked on my food at her words, but I managed to swallow.

"What the heck, Ris!" I gulped down some water.

"Geez, she's only been back a day and you're already trying to kill her?" Joe West entered the room, spreading his arms.

"Hey, Dad." Iris smiled as the detective made his way to us.

"Your testing is done. I thing the Mardon brothers are hiding on a farm." Barry spoke, "The fecal matter I found on the street, it was cow manure, which contains traces of oxytetracycline."

"It's an antibiotic." I continued on at Joe's confused expression, "There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed. I bet you find a very sweet Shelby parked at one of them."

"Dad, seeing as how Barry and Elena solved your poop problem, how about letting them go to Star Labs?" Iris suggested.

"Fine," Joe conceded, "Go ahead."

"Yes!" Iris cheered, grabbing my arm and tugging me out the door, Barry following close behind after giving Joe a brief thank you.


	4. Chapter 2: A Speech & A Lighning Bolt

**Chapter 2: A Star Labs Speech & A Lightning Bolt**

 ** _Elena POV_**

I walked in between Iris and Barry with our arms linked as we approached the area where Dr. Wells would be giving his speech.

"So Elena, did you meet any cute guys in Starling City?" Iris asked, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Uh, no." I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering where she was going with this.

"Oh, okay." she turned to Barry next, "What about you Barry, any girls that I should know about?"

"Nope." he looked over at the numerous protesters as we marched up the steps.

My eyes widened a bit when I realized what Iris was attempting to do.

"Ris!" I hissed quietly so only she could hear, and she shot me a obviously fake look of innocence as we stopped on the edge of a growing crowd in front of a platform.

I watched as Wells walked onstage where some people were already standing. The audience burst into applause as he stopped at the podium with a microphone.

"Thank you." he began, "My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics. Will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me that future will be here faster than you think."

Suddenly, Iris lets out a gasp and I turn to see a man running away with her bag.

"Hey! My laptop!" she turns to Barry and I frantically, "It's got my dissertation!"

I immediately sprint after the thief, Barry close behind. The man shoves through the crowd, and the two of us barrel after him. I eventually found myelf in some sort of back alleyway, and I ran in the direction I thought the man had taken. I was about to turn the corner when suddenly he popped up from behind the wall and I felt his arm lash out at my stomach. Letting out a small noise of pain, I fell onto the ground.

"Elena!" Barry's worried voice rang out as he finally caught up and crouched next to me.

"I'm fine." I assured him, "Just stunned me for a second."

I looked up to see my attacker was looking slightly guilty and panicked, still standing a few feet away from where Barry and I were on the ground.

"Hey, you don't have have to do this, all right?" Barry said quietly, his words directed at the thief, "Just give me back my friend's bag, and we'll call it even. Okay?"

Barry stood up his hands slightly raised outward in a cautious gesture, and the man immediately socked him in the stomach.

"Barry!" I exclaimed, eyes wide with concern.

"Yeah." he said as he caught his breath, "I'm okay."

* * *

I leaned on the table next to Barry and Iris as the three of us stood in the police station, watching as the detective who had caught the thief after he had run away talked to another officer with a slightly smug expression on his face.

"Who is that guy, and what is he so proud of?" Iris crossed her arms, "So what, he caught a mugger."

"He's a transfer from Keystone." Barry informed us, "Started a few weeks ago. Eddie Thawne."

"Oh, so that's Detective Pretty Boy." Iris stated, then continued when she saw our expressions, "That's what my dad calls him. Says he actually keeps score when it comes to arrests. He _is_ pretty though."

"Eh, not my type." I shrugged.

"Really? So what is your so-called 'type?'" Iris smirked, glancing at Barry pointedly for a second.

"Uhm..." I was saved from having to answer by my phone ringing, and I breathed a sigh of relief at having dodged the question, "Sorry Ris, I gotta take this."

"Fine." she looked me in the eye, "But we _will_ be continuing this conversation later."

I simply nodded my affirmation, and walked away from the two, swiping my finger across the screen to accept the call.

"Hey Felicity." I smiled.

"Hey Elena!" her voice spoke from the other line, "I'm just calling to check up."

"I'm doing great." I told her, "In fact, I met up with two of my old childhood friends; Barry Allen and Iris West..."

* * *

Barry and I walked into the lab, peering up at the skylight as rain pounded on it. Barry walked over to one of the computers and turned on a news channel.

"I'm Linda Park, and we're live outside Star Labs, despite the inclement weather which is only going to get worse." I watched as a reporter stood outside of the building, umbrella in hand, "The torrential downpour has in no way affected the particle accelerator, which is up and running smoothly according to Star Labs CEO Harrison Wells..."

I let the television fade into the background as I turned my attention to Barry.

"Okay," I stated, "You said you wanted to show me something?"

"Yeah." he took a deep breath, as if he was steeling himself for something.

I watched as he lifted one of the screens covering a board, revealing a ton of newspaper articles and clippings. I moved closer so that I was standing next to him, and I read one of the headings of the Central City Tribune. It read 'DOCTOR ACCUSED OF KILLING WIFE. NORA ALLEN DIES.' across the top in big, bolded letters.

Barry turned to me, an undecipherable emotion in his eyes.

"This," he started, gesturing at the board, "Is all the evidence and information that I've collected so far on my mothers murder."

I looked up at him, wondering why he had showed me this and motioning for him to continue.

"Now, I know this is a lot to ask..." he sighed, "But I was wondering if you would help me. You see, my father didn't kill my mother. I know it. And now I'm trying to figure out who was really there that night."

"Of course." I sent him a small smile, "I'll always be there for you Barry."

He gave me a smile in return, his eyes lighting up with gratitude.

He opened his mouth to speak once more, but whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the frantic voice of the news castor.

"Wait, we are now being told to evacuate the facility. The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system." I shared a wide eyed glance with Barry as we moved closer to the computer, "Officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator. But so far have been unable to regain-"

Her voice was cut off by the screen turning black and the power shutting down. We looked upwards as an explosion followed by a stream of light lit up the sky as Star Labs exploded. It sent a shockwave of orange power across the skies.

"C'mon." I stated, walking over to the chain and beginning to pull, Barry close behind.

He was about to grasp the chain as well, but he froze, twisting around to see the liquids in the glass beakers rising up as if there was no gravity. There was a sudden rumbling noise and I looked up, and time seemed to slow down as the sky lit up with light through the glass screen on the ceiling. By the time I registered what was happening it was too late.

"ELENA!" Barry's shout as he lunged forward and his hand on mine were the last things I registered as my vision was consumed by a blindingly white light before everything went black.

* * *

 ** _3rd POV_**

"What the hell happened to them?!" a doctor demanded as two patients were rushed in on stretchers.

"They were hit by lightening." the ambulance driver stated as she hurriedly wheeled them through the halls.

"How are they still alive?!" the doctor questioned.

The doctors and EMTs were so focused that they didn't notice the strange red light that flickered briefly on the burned part of the boys shoe, or see the crimson streak that danced across the girls hand before disappearing.

"They're SVT. Pulse ox 80%. Neither has a heartbeat. CBC, chem 24, type and cross blood." the nurse stated as the two stretchers were placed side by side a few feet away.

"Bag them." one surgeon ordered as he began to work on the girl while the other surgeon took the boy, "Coding!"

Iris suddenly rushed into the room, but a nurse held her struggling body back.

"I'm family!" she screamed, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Charging paddles, 200." the surgeon demanded as both the heart monitors began to flatline.

"Barry!" Iris cried, "Elena!"

"Clear!" the two surgeons shouted only a split second apart, placing the defibrillator paddles on the two patients chests.


End file.
